


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, Smut, basically they're trying to prove who is better, slightly OOC, the master and the doctor being competetive dorks, with hints of domesticity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: "You don't have to prove yourself to me, Koschei. Certainly not through ridiculously obvious attempts at one-upping the Doctor in the date department.""Fine then, I'll try a different method."
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167
Collections: Hot Damn, The Master Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the eff this is I be gay and they be hot. enjoy my first smut ever.

The room was mostly silent with the exception of the turning of your book page and the light crackling of the fire. The Master had originally objected to the creation of a fireplace in the library, but he caved after hours of begging. The library was still much, much more drab and dark then the Doctors, but the fire helped liven it up a little. It also helped warm the cold, tense atmosphere that gathered between you and the timelord sitting across the couch. You knew a question was coming- and what the question was- before he even moved to speak. 

"Did you enjoy the garden?" the 'Garden' being your most recent date. You _had_ enjoyed it, immensely, but it was a little cheapened considering it was just another part of your ongoing problem: the Master and the Doctor. 

Your heart belonged to both the timelords, and their hearts to you and the other, but they hated to admit the latter. You were happy being a partner to both of them, but their infuriating reluctance to be with each other had created an ongoing competition to be the better date. They were always barging in and spying on each other, not bothering to cover their tracks.

Last week, the Doctor had taken you to the biggest buffet in the universe after the smallest mention of an exciting dish you'd eaten while on an adventure with the Master. This week, you were 99.9% sure your trip to the gardens of Yobborus had to do with the flower crown the Doctor had crafted for you on your date. You sighed obnoxiously. He copied you, shutting his book abruptly. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I just think," You muttered, trying to avoid his gaze. You turned your page, pretending to read. "That you and the Doctor have a jealousy problem" 

He scoffed, eyes wide. "A _What?_ " 

You dropped your book in your lap, shooting him a look. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. " 

"I do- I do _not_ have a jealousy problem, and certainly not with the _Doctor_ of all people" Bullshit. Their weird competitiveness and fighting had lasted thousands and thousands of years. There was no hiding it. 

"Okay, sure. But how about that time you asked for every detail of the dress she bought me? the time when you crashed our date on earth just to 'make absolute sure' the restaurant was up to standard? The gardens..." You listed off, raising a finger for each event you could immediately recall. He abruptly grabbed your hand, pushing the fingers down. 

"So you don't like me making an effort?" 

"You ARE Jealous!" You laughed. He covered your mouth to shut you up, looking extremely irritated. 

"I. Am. Not. " He growled. You nearly snorted from the ridiculous, unhinged look in his eyes. You spoke against his skin, grinning at the silly muffled result. He raised a brow and moved his hand just enough to where you could speak properly. 

"Yes, you are-" He tried to cover your mouth again but you ducked away from his hand, gripping his wrist to try and keep it away. "You don't have to prove yourself to me, Koschei. Certainly not through ridiculously obvious attempts at one-upping the Doctor in the date department." 

"Fine then, I'll try a different method."

Before you could ask what said method was, his lips claimed yours. You struggled to keep up for a moment, squeaking in surprise. He smirked against your lips, his free hand working its way into your hair so he could roughly tilt your head back, deepening the kiss. You dropped his second one so he could do whatever he pleased with it. It was an unexpected development in the conversation, but an entirely welcome one. Your head spun with a million different ideas and needs, all centered around him.

He could sense this through your psychic connection and his smugness looped right back to you. He broke away from your lips to bite and peck at your neck. You arched and pushed his head into your skin for more. He laughed and sat back, pushing your legs apart with ease. You peered at him with curiosity, your whole body tingling in anticipation of whatever he had planned. He sunk to his knees in front of you and you fought the urge to grin. _Hell. **Yes.**_

He unbuttoned your trousers at an agonizingly slow pace, not in a romantic effort but rather in a frustrating effort to get back at you. When the zipper reached the end of the line, he pulled them off of your legs. They hit the floor unceremoniously and you shivered at the cold air brushing against your bare skin. His hands landed on your calves, burning hot compared to the air. You bit your lip as they lightly ran upwards across your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

When they reached their destination, he eased them down under your thighs and roughly pulled you towards the edge of the couch. Smiling at your yelp, he reached for your panties next. Your eyes met his and your heart raced at the darkness encompassing them as he ripped the lacing clean off your body, dropping them on the floor. He lifted your legs so that they rested on his shoulders. You gasped as his lips left scorching hot kisses along the inside of your thigh, leading to the one place you needed them most. The slowness of it all was excruciating. To get him moving, you tried: 

'T-the Doctor doesn't exactly rip my favorite pairs of panties, you know." Low blow, and the very definition of counter-productive, but your goal was accomplished. The Master growled before diving inward, the stab of pleasure making you cry out. You gave a light tap on his head, letting him know that it was too much all at once. "I was joking, you know- _ah"_

He found his rhythm within seconds, arms wrapping around your thighs to keep them in place. You pressed down into the couch so that you could arch your hips closer to his mouth. Your hands twitched wildly, unable to find a purpose among the intense waves of ecstasy crashing against you over and over in tune with his tongue lapping at your folds. You clenched your fists to try and stop them from moving, gasping as his tongue pressed against your clit. At this rate, it would only take minutes for him to finish his attempt at proving superiority. 

You knew you wouldn't be able to give it to him. You didn't want to focus on the unresolved tension between your two timelords, though- you needed the relief that could only be provided by the orgasm that was beginning to build up inside of you. You honed your attention in on the sensations, experimenting with rolling your hips and different angles. You nearly yelled when you found one that worked all too well, one of your hands inching downward towards the Masters hair so you could hold onto it.

The other gripped your own thigh, trying to stabilize yourself. His hand moved from its spot and landed on top of yours, an act of sentimentality that sent your heart soaring through the ceiling. It only boosted the intensity of what he was doing with his mouth and you hummed anxiously as you got closer and closer to your peak. 

You gasped as you felt a spark in your mind, a bored-sounding _Contact_ responding to an eager, scheming one. _No no no no no. what is he doing?_

Clearly the Doctor was just as surprised as you. The Master, on the other hand, was proudly finishing establishing the psychic link between the three of you, tongue movements not faltering. You tried to close the link, but your instincts and thoughts were too scrambled by what was going on between your legs. 

_Does she make these noises for you, Doctor?_

You felt like slapping him. The hand on top of yours pressed down harder to prevent you from acting on the desire and you whined in annoyance. Was he really doing this? _Asshole._ You could feel the Doctors same annoyance, but it was the hot flames of her desire poking through that had you arching upwards, tugging on the Masters hair roughly. He probably enjoyed that, too, the bastard. You were torn between shooting the Doctor an apology and staying quiet, but you figured she got your point through the link anyway. 

_Yes, as a matter of fact, she does_. The Doctor shot back, her voice laced with attitude. A dozen different memories showcasing exactly the type of noises you made for her flashed through all of your minds and you groaned, face heating up with embarrassment. You trembled as the images pushed you closer, clinging on to them a little too long. The Master moaned against your core and your eyes rolled back at the vibration, trying to focus on finishing instead of the passive aggressive chatting going back and forth in your head.

They were bickering about who had the best technique. When the Masters tongue slowed down and his arguing got louder, you whined and pushed his face away. He wiped at his mouth obscenely, looking at you in surprise. You winced at the loss of contact and gripped his chin, making sure to look him in the eyes to drive your point home to both timelords. 

"How many times have I asked you two to suck it up and be together with me? and here you are doing half the job at the _worst possible time_." 

Now, it was the timelords turn to be embarrassed, both of them silent for a moment. 

"That doesn't answer the question, love" The Master drew two of his fingers up to his mouth and wet them, trying to ignore the situation you were bringing up. You let him work them in slowly, gasping sharply as he eased them in and out. You weren't going to let him off that easy, though. 

"I am-" You murmured between whimpers, "Strategically avoiding any questions. Just... _ah..._ both of you keep quiet." He rolled his eyes and you heard a _fine_ in your mind before the connection to the Doctor was cut off. You briefly tried to reach back out to her, but the Masters mouth returning to you made one thing clear; if you weren't going to explore their little competition, all the focus was to be on him and him alone.

Every inch of you was buzzing, the combination of his fingers and tongue making your whole body tense up. Your toes curled and you held your breath, both of your hands caressing his head to keep him exactly where you needed him. 

"That's it," You whined. Your heartbeat pounded into the back of your skull as he pushed you further up your peak, gritting your teeth. Everything seemed to fall away, white noise surrounding you. It wasn't until he flicked his tongue at a certain angle that you crashed, thighs clenching around his head as you finally reached the top of the peak that had been building up for far too long. You twitched from over-stimulation as his tongue slowly worked around you, helping you through your orgasm. 

It took several moments before he pulled away, the after-effects fading. You became hyper-aware of the ache in your muscles and the sheen of sweat covering your whole body, groaning as you sat up. Your shirt and hair stuck uncomfortably to your body and you felt like you'd just ran a mile. The drowsiness unfortunately began to override the pleasant warmth between your legs and you yawned. The Master was in a much better position, composing himself with ease. He grabbed your trousers off the floor and handed them to you. 

"Don't do that again." You warned, standing up with the intention of making your way to the nearest shower. 

"Eat you out or involve the Doctor?" There was an infuriating amusement on the edges of his voice.

"You know which one!" You shouted, turning into the hallway.

You recalled the feeling of the Doctors mind joining both of yours. It felt nice. It was a glimpse at what you'd wanted for an eternity. The two of them with you at the same time, freed from their various insecurities and issues even if for a brief moment. It didn't feel fair to only have that brief encounter. You poked your head back into the library, where the Master was resuming his reading like the past fifteen minutes had never occurred. "Next time, do it when she's here in person" 

You didn't wait to see his expression, cutting off your psychic link so you could leave him to ponder the idea on his own. 


	2. Pt. 2 - the squeakquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes her turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think the doctor is the biggest bottom to ever bottom esPECIALLY 13, but she can have a little bit of being on top... as a treat.

The next time you contact the Doctor is a general inquiry about whats going on in her life. The Master decided to keep you for a few days longer, much to the Doctor's annoyance, so you tried to make it up to her by checking in. It was, to your surprise, a lot less awkward then you had imagined given the encounter days before. Part of you wanted to bring it up, but you knew any conversation of that caliber was best to be had in person. 

Apparently the Doctor had mentioned something to the Master about you being gone so long, because he was grumpy the entire morning. Before you could roll over and snuggle into him, he was wandering off into the depths of his TARDIS, leaving you on your own. It was always like this before you switched TARDIS', and it was one of the main reasons why you wished you could all be together at once. Every time you were about to head out, the timelords would close themselves off as if it was the last time they'd see you. You despised it. 

You got up, looking around the Master's room. Different outfits were strewn across the floor and different souvenirs joined them. You longed to bring some of them with you, but you imagined it would be nice for the Master to have some of your things still there while you were gone. You peeked into the hallway to make sure he wasn't around to complain, and began placing your things throughout his room. The outfits you decided to keep were hung up in his closet and you took your time placing the souvenirs along the dressers and bookshelves. When you finished, you stepped back to cherish the imprint now left on the room. 

Perhaps it was a step in the right direction. You hoped so. When you made your way into his console room, he was hunched over the controls. 

"The Doctor wants to see you" He grumbled. 

"Come with" You tried. He busied himself with the screens. You rolled your eyes and walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "I've left some things in your room. Don't you dare move them." 

You felt him lightly chuckle and you squeezed him tighter, sighing. "You're very huggable this regeneration, you know." 

The TARDIS rotor began to rise and fall, signalling that he was sending you towards the Doctors requested meeting place. You shut your eyes, enjoying the feel of him for as long as you could. He didn't protest. When everything stopped you let go, ruffling his hair. 

"See you in a couple of days?" He nodded, staying fixated on the console.

You frowned and waved, even if he couldn't see it. When you walked out the door you were on Earth, somewhere near where the Doctors current companions (the 'Fam' as she liked to call them) lived. You hoped she'd just dropped them off. You were good friends with all of them, but you wanted some alone time after being gone for so long. The door to the police box swung open before you got a foot close. The Doctor was leaning against the console, waiting for you. She was smiling, eyes lighting up at the sight of you. She left her console to meet you halfway, wrapping you into a hug. You returned it, pressing small kisses into her neck. 

"Missed you" You whispered. She hummed, nuzzling your neck a little. You leaned back to cup her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. You raised your hand and snapped, the TARDIS doors shutting in response. "It's been a couple days for me... how long for you?" 

" A week and a half " she sighed. You tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek. No wonder she'd been so insistent on seeing you. Time was weird

"You and him half to get that figured out, you know." Before she could respond you wriggled out of the embrace and tugged your coat off, setting it on the console. 

"I've been thinking of what happened." She whispered behind you. You froze, finger tracing over the buttons.

"Oh?" There it was again; your infinite hope for more making its appearance, lead on by the possibilities dangling right in front of your face. 

"You seemed annoyed." She said. You didn't answer, waiting for her to continue all on her own. You could hear her footsteps coming closer and bit your lip, heart speeding up in anticipation of what she was possibly going to say. When she was just behind you, you turned, letting your hands fall on her waist. She looked nervous, so you gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

"I wasn't annoyed. I liked it." She raised a brow, letting out a shaky breath of relief. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, a lot" You nodded, smiling. You reached for her hands, linking your fingers together. She closed her eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. You obliged. _Contact. **Contact.**_

You sighed into her lips as the link established itself, letting her take control of the kiss. A tiny little bit of intrigue remained from the Doctor's question and you smiled inwardly at it. If she was okay with the brief bit of three-way contact, there was opportunity for more of it.

 _I have somewhere I'd like to take you._ She offered, changing the subject. 

_Let me guess, somewhere garden related?_ You had said it jokingly, but you could tell from her silent embarrassment that you'd hit the mark spot on. You chuckled and shoved her chest playfully, pulling her towards the hallway. 

"I think I'd rather stay inside for a bit" 

* * *

You could both feel each others anticipation, the beating of your hearts synchronizing as you pushed open the door of the first room you saw. You had no idea what was behind the door, but the TARDIS seemed to guide you towards it so you were sure it was her bedroom. (your shared bedroom, perhaps? you'd have to start moving some things in) As soon as the door was shut she stepped in front of you to drag you into a searing kiss. Her lilac coat stood as your biggest obstacle and you immediately shrugged it off of her. 

She let it fall to the floor, tugging your shirt upward. You raised your arms, instantly reconnecting your lips the second it was thrown across the room. You walked forward, pushing the two of you closer to the bed. She twirled you around so that she was the one lowering you onto the soft surface. You sighed in content as she peppered your cheeks with kisses, seating herself on your lap. Clearly she wanted to be in charge today. 

You didn't mind a bit.

You could feel her want outstretch towards you in your connected minds and bit your lip as one of her hands gathered your wrists and pinned them to the soft mattress below you. You tried to suggest their freedom with the idea of putting them on her waist, but she shook her head. You watched her move above you, head dipping down to kiss along your collarbones. Her free hand slid underneath you to tug at your bra strap. She kissed you on your lips this time, fumbling with the clasp. You kissed back, but couldn't help the look of concern that crossed your features. 

"Doctor" You mumbled against her lips. She hummed, thinking you were saying her name for another reason. She huffed with frustration and you arched. "Doctor, it's okay if you can't get it." 

She never could. Thousands of years of time and space and a simple bra clasp stood in her way every. single. time. She sat back, disappointed at her recurring failure and let you tug your hands free. You reached behind yourself to unclasp the bra. When that was completed, the flung it across the room where it hit the wall and dropped to the floor. You took the opportunity to finally place your hands on her waist, freeing her shirt from where it was tucked into her trousers. 

"Cmon, your turn"

She let you peel off her red t-shirt, but lunged back forward to claim your lips before you could get the second off. Damn. One of her hands skimmed your stomach before softly cupping one of your breasts, thumb brushing over the nipple. You arched into her blazing hot touch, squeezing her waist in approval. Her tongue swiped against your bottom lip and you eagerly let her in, reminding her that she could do anything she damn well pleased to you. She _definitely_ liked that, shifting her hips a little to brush herself against you. 

You gripped her waist a little tighter, encouraging her to repeat the action if she wanted. You were a little impatient but if she wanted to take things slow, that was okay. She typically took her time with you, which was a nice juxtaposition to the Masters spontaneous quickies. She leaned up, still close enough to where your lips brushed and every quick breath was shared. 

"Don't think about him right now" Her voice was uncharacteristically low and you nodded, gulping. There was a fire in her eyes. She stared down at you for a few moments, as if her command had caught even herself off guard. The hand that was massaging your breast left its position and moved to where the two of you were connected. She sat up so she could spread your legs apart, nestling in between them. She was extremely warm, pressed against nearly every inch of you.

Your mind fixated on the specific contact between your legs, hissing as she slowly ground down into your center. It was just enough contact to leave you shaking and anxiously rolling back up against her, but you needed more. You made quick work of undoing the clasps for your trousers with the intention of pulling them off, only for the Doctors hand to find it's place underneath them before you could. 

She shifted above you, hand stationed only centimeters from where you needed her. You whined, gripping her wrist as if to tell her _get going._

"Here, sit up" She laughed lightly. You did, letting her set a pillow underneath your head. You relaxed into it and focused on steadying your breathing as her hand inched further downward, under the soft lacing of your panties. She looked downward as if checking to make sure her hand was going in the right direction. Her fingers lightly brushed against your clit and you gasped, still holding her wrist. 

"Good?" Her fingers were gliding between your folds now, the bottom of her palm pressed against your clit. You nodded feverishly, a variety of noises being drawn out of you as she brought her fingers back up to your sensitive bud, rubbing in circles. 

You moaned shakily as she managed to dip a second hand past your waistband, working a lone finger inside of you. It was much too hard to keep quiet after that and judging by the Doctors whispers of approval, that was more than okay. Your brain was reeling from the sheer intensity of her fingers expertly winding you up; You couldn't understand anything she was saying. She directed her words through your connection instead. 

You couldn't help the way your hips bucked into her hands, becoming dangerously close. 

"Doctor-" You panted. She arched her finger a little and increased the pace on your sensitive nub, working hard to tip you over. Her name fell out of your mouth in a frantic repetition, as if she'd somehow stop if you did. Everything was spinning; the pleasure she was giving you was the only solid thing you could hold onto, considering your limbs were flailing around. Your thighs clenched around hers as your entire body tensed up, breath faltering.

Then, suddenly, everything around you exploded in white and her name was cut off by a silent cry as she pushed you over the edge. For a moment it was as if you were paralyzed, unable to do anything beyond shake in her arms. Then, your soul crashed back into your body and you went limp, trying to catch your breath. Your entire body throbbed with satisfaction, becoming aware of your surroundings much more. 

The Doctor was slowly pulling your trousers and panties off your legs, retaining her focus. Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest. She was going for more. 

* * *

Nearly an hour later you wiped sweat from your brow, body still twitching from the intense after-effects of 2 more orgasms. Or was it 3? You could barely think. You'd managed to get on top for a brief moment to return the favor, but she was very impossibly stubborn. The second you'd come down from your last high she pulled you into her arms before you could try and switch places again.

You laid against her chest- bare, now, thank _god-_ and listened to her heartbeats as they slowly evened out. The room was silent beyond the signature four-beats and your own, the two of you relaxing into your embrace. Every few minutes she would lean over and kiss your forehead, as if reminding herself that you were still there with her. 

"I love you, you know" You whispered against her skin. She sighed softly, hugging you tighter. 

"I love you more" 

"That's not possible" You insisted. Her chest shook in a silent laugh. 

"I do have some other fun things planned, besides the garden idea. How long are you going to be with me for?" 

Aaaaand there it was. A stark reminder of your situation. You scoffed and groaned into her chest, as if the problem would fade away if you kept your head buried between her breasts. You tried to stifle your rising irritation with their softness. It didn't work much. 

_Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up._

**I'm tired of worrying about** **that** You protested. You didn't continue, but you made your disapproval and heartache echo through your minds. The Doctor hissed slightly and pulled your face upwards to look at her. You shrunk a little under her gaze. Her face was a mix of emotions, but you could use your connection to pick through them and find her own frustration and regret.

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Despite her genuine apology, you still felt a pang of irritation flash through you. Wanting to avoid a fight, you sat up and purposely avoided her gaze as you whispered. 

"Then do something about it"

Before you could cross the threshold into the bathroom, she called out your name. You froze in the doorway, chin wobbling. What you'd said might've been rude, but you failed to see why it wasn't justified. How many times were you going to do this? How many more times would you have to switch to a different TARDIS just to repeat the switch in a few days? What sort of dates would you continue to go on, until they ran out of ideas on how to one-up another? How many more silent, sorrowful mornings and goodbyes would you have to suffer through before they came to terms with the true nature of your relationship? 

Your bond had not been broken off, and the Doctors shock was a wave of force against you. You couldn't help the tears that fell, wiping them away as you shut the bathroom door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we getting a part three after this tee hee. Hope this turned out good, for some reason internalized homophobia really hit me on this one and I felt oddly disrespectful writing it? And, because I'm just 'like that' i had to balance the nsfw with some angst. whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two of the Doctor and reader reuniting after this but idk it depends on if I ever get the courage to post this one. Sorry if this sucked.


End file.
